dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannotitan
Tyrannotitan= Tyrannotitan (Tie-ran-oh-tie-ten) is a massive, bipedal, carnivorous dinosaur of the Carcharodontosaurinae (a group of large Carnosaurs that include Giganotosaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus and others) subfamily from the Aptian stage of the early Cretaceous period, discovered in Argentina. The meaning of the name Tyrannotitan is “tyrant-titan.” It has recently received a remodel, making its size massive, although it was then resized shortly after. Despite being large, an Acrocanthosaurus can kill it easily by ranging it. Appearance It has a white head with a football streak mark from each eye to the jaw (think of a cheetah) across its face, and has a light brown or tan body, presumably covered with dino-fuzz. Tyrannotitan has a white underbelly, whose pattern connects to the white of the head. The design is, by far, among the most accurate of the theropods in the game. Ever since it got a remodel its Precursor skin has gained lots of popularity. |-|Classic Tyrannotitan= Information Ingame the Classic Tyrannotitan is a large apex predator along the lines of Carcharodontosaurus and the Giganotosaurus. The role of this dinosaur in the game is different from the default's strategy, the playstyle relying heavily on intimidation. The dinosaur is okay statistically, but the fact that it is larger than most other predators (including the infamous Albino Terror!) makes most players run away at the sight, especially new ones. Another intimidation factor is it's roars, which are terrifying shrieks, among the scariest roars in the Dinosaur Simulator world. It is by far the best of the underdog dinos costing less and statistically better than Saurophaganax, Sauroniops, and on par with the Giganotosaurus. Appearance The Classic Tyrannotitan is green, with orange around the antorbital fennestrae and white teeth and claws. |-|Dark Plague= Information The Dark Plague Tyrannotitan is a terrorific variant along the style of the Abrasive Giganotosaurus and one of the most intimidating dinos as of right now, it seems to resemble Godzilla in a way, just like the Abra. it looks to be based off Godzilla, but may be based off of a dragon of some sort. Appearance It is completely black in color, with its spikes being a slate grey color. Its spines are completely jagged and spike out everywhere along its spine, head, to its tail. It even has spikes on the edge of its underbelly. It has red claws, that glow like its eyes. The spikes increase in size as they get to the base of its body. They’re relatively small in size on its tail and head. Its teeth are completely red and also jagged in and out of its mouth. Its eyes are glowing red soulless looking eyes. In other words, it’s best described as a walking nightmare. Trivia * The Dark Plague Tyrannotitan seems to have one ‘N’ instead of two. * The Dark Plague Tyrannotitan bears a strong resemblance to Godzilla 2014. * Its old skin had many problems, including being unable to climb well, this was/is shared with the Classic Tyrannotitan and the Fearsome Fowl Tyrannotitan. Old players will remember this, it was rarely used by more experienced players because of this. But newer players were not aware, so they would use it quite often. |-|Fearsome Fowl= "During an attempt at making a dinosaur like animal from a chicken a nearby nuclear power plant exploded. The chickensaurus mutated into a giant dinosaur-like bird." Information A feathered variant. Slightly larger and with a beak. It used to be the only Tyrannotitan skin with more than two animations. It resembles a chicken and is one of the dinosaurs most used by ChickenEngineer. However, it can barely climb due to the old model. It shares this with other Tyrannotitan skins such as the Classic Tyrannotitan and the old Dark Plague Tyranotitan, which some players will remember, depending on when they joined. Appearance It is feathered in tan dark yellow feathers. It's arms, beak, and legs are all golden yellow in color. Its arms were covered in mostly feathers while its legs were bare. It has a red gull, tiny red mohawk on the top of its head, and red patched eyes. One of its eyes which is its left has a scar over it, making the pupil white instead of black unlike its the right side of its eye. It is likely that it is blind in that very eye. |-|Precursor= Information The Precursor skin for the Tyrannotitan was a skin that was recently added and resembles a robotic Tyrannotitan. It was released upon the same update that introduced the Glass Eggs, Euoplocephalus, Utahraptor, Titanosaurus and Saurophaganax remodels. |-|Nightbringer= Information The Nightbringer is a new skin added for the Tyrannotitan in the latest update, and it was modelled and animated by servez_2build. As of right now, it costs 35,000 DNA. Appearance The Nightbringer is a beautiful skin which follows servez_2build's style of models. It is mostly a blackish color and has a neon purple mouth, as well as neon details throughout its body. It has emerald green eyes as well as multiple large spikes and horns on its neck and head which are a purple color, they are made from a mirror-like material. These spikes gradually get smaller until they are like an Ankylosaurid's armor, running down the bringer's back and tail. Its claws are made from the same substance as the spikes and it has armor which is yet again the same substance on the side of its thighs. It also has a large array of spikes at the end of its tail. Trivia * The Nightbringer is one of the most expensive bringers and was the original, despite being recently released. The creator, servez_2build originally started building the model (which was the winner of the Halloween skin-designing contest in 2017) nearly two years ago but had other priorities to work on and therefore took a break from it for a long time. He recently rigged/animated it, allowing it to finally be added into the game. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Saurischians Category:Carcharodontosaurids Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins